


Zombie boy romance

by BlueRavenCordyr



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27426964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRavenCordyr/pseuds/BlueRavenCordyr
Summary: Quand Will retrouve Mike quelques temps après son déménagement, il se rend compte que ses sentiments sont toujours bien là. Et qu'une autre personne l'aime toujours autant.
Relationships: Will Byers & Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Troy Walsh
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

Il ne savait plus si c'était sa mère ou bien son frère qui l'avait mis en garde de ne jamais souffrir par amour, tout ce que Will Byers savait c'était que ce sage conseil n'était pas appliqué à la lettre. Surtout à cette soirée qui le démontrait en beauté. Telle une partie de Donjons&Dragons où les choses s’annonçaient houleuses dès les premiers jets de dés.   
Là, dans cette bien trop réelle réalité, sa peine se retrouvait à tremper lentement dans son élément naturel. Dans toute sa splendeur. Comme dans un bain d'acide qu'en temps normal il aurait pris grand plaisir à mettre en relief de toutes les nuances de vert que lui offraient ses pastels et ses palettes d’aquarelles. Même avec ses nouveaux crayons de couleur, ceux que lui avait envoyé un de ses meilleurs amis à peine quelques jours après le déménagement des Byers.   
Mike Wheeler avait toujours été doué pour lui faire des surprises. Et là, depuis bien longtemps cela avait été une bonne, après quelques surprises plus amères... Quelques déceptions aussi.   
La dernière en date se déroulait au cours de cette fête, le soir succédant son retour momentané à Hawkins pour les vacances d'Halloween. 

Et dire qu'un autre de ses ami proches s'était montré complice de cette cruelle mascarade...!  
Pour le faire gentiment et amicalement céder, Dustin lui avait soufflé que même le plus sage des clercs ne pouvait refuser l'invitation à la fête du barde bien décidé à fêter dignement le retour d'un de ses vieux compagnons de route.   
Rusé comme un barde comme s'était contenté de répliquer Will le sage en guise de réponse naturellement positive. Ami et éternel compagnon de jeu de son barde préféré, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond même en sachant très bien qu'il allait s'ennuyer ferme à cette fête, en plus de ne pas se sentir très à son aise. Ne pas savoir avec qui danser, ne pas se montrer trop collant avec ses amis, essayer de retrouver de vieilles connaissances, éviter de croiser Mike et Onze, ne pas se dire que dans un monde parallèle plus accueillant que le Monde à l'envers il aurait pu danser avec Mike...

Oui, ça non plus cela n'avait pas changé : Will n'aimait toujours pas les filles. Et toujours à cause de son ami Mike, car c'était au contact de ce dernier que la sensibilité de Will the Wise avait mieux compris ses attirances. Même en s'éloignant de son ami Mike, ses sentiments ne disparaissaient pas, bien au contraire !   
Cette constatation restait bien en place et Mike Wheeler avait peut-être raison, ironiquement parlant. C'était même pire en fait, avec la distance, Will avait tous les jours eu envie de lui écrire et de lui téléphoner, aussi souvent que Onze le faisait. Mais elle c'était normal en tant que petite amie. C'était aussi normal qu'elle embrasse Mike et qu'un jour elle ait envie de le toucher. Lui, il ne serait jamais considéré comme normal d'avoir de telles pensées. Jamais normal tout court. Enfin, c'était sûrement mieux d'être considéré comme un gars bizarre plutôt qu'un pervers ou un détraqué... 

Instinctivement, en sentant la nervosité le gagner suite à ses pensées beaucoup trop ciblées, Will cherchait de quoi dessiner.   
Au moins des crayons, les murs feraient le reste et même un support parfait qui servirai de fresque pour les idées à bouillonner d'un coup dans son esprit. La chose était peut-être étrange, mais en cas de stress ou de grande tension, le grand fan de D&D sentait souvent son imagination s'emporter, canaliser l'angoisse, la faire s'apaiser en esquissant quelque chose de bien prenant et parfait pour oublier une quelconque pensée désagréable.   
Mais, en admettant que Dustin lui ait préparé à son attention un carnet et des crayons, s'il s'était mis dans un coin pour crayonner, Will serait une fois de plus passé pour un gars bizarre. Zombie Boy encore perdu dans ses pensées toutes aussi bizarres que le concerné. Complètement fou. Et seul, sans Mike pour qu'ils le soient ensemble comme autrefois. Bien que ce dernier hantait si souvent ses pensées en effet follement étranges pour la plupart des gens. 

Toutefois, Will Byers s'illustrait tout de même assez bien niveau bizarrerie en restant planté là, près du buffet, le regard dans le vide, l'esprit perdu dans ses pensées, le cœur au bout des lèvres alors qu'il n'était même pas bourré. Enfin pas complètement. Le jeune homme se souvenait avoir juste bu un premier verre offert par la star de la soirée puisqu'il en avait été l'investigateur, puis un deuxième alors qu'il discutait avec son ami Mike, et un troisième en voyant ce même ami rejoindre sa petite amie. Toutefois il était quasi certain de ne pas en avoir pris un quatrième alors que ses yeux s'étaient posés par mégarde sur Mike et Onze en train de s'enlacer.   
Peu importe, même si son esprit pataugeait un peu, Will considérait finalement bien tenir l'alcool. Plus qu'il ne l'imaginait en fait. Peut-être que l'agacement, la confusion, la frustration, trop de pensées à s'entortiller dans son esprit, diluait l'alcool. Quoiqu'il en soit, un alcool pas assez fort pour le faire s’écrouler dans un fauteuil et s'endormir jusqu'au matin alors que le jeune homme l'aurait presque souhaité. 

En tout cas, Will méritait toujours son surnom honni comme venait de le confirmer un sinistre inconnu. Un invité jugé automatiquement indésirable à la minute où il l'avait entendu chuchoter assez fort pour discerner certaines paroles trop blessantes pour sortir de l'autre oreille, comme quoi Zombie Boy semblait aussi timbré qu'avant.   
Le Zombie Boy de trop, ce surnom que le concerné ne supportait plus, celui à l'avoir fait sortir d'un coup de sa torpeur pour aussi vite lui faire quitter la petite salle de réception et gravir l'escalier jusqu'aux chambres. 

Au moins, malgré l'alcool, son esprit reconnaissait la chambre que son ami Dustin avait préparé spécialement pour lui. Comme pour le reste de la petite bande d'amis, Will avait eu droit à une vignette personnalisée sur la porte à l'image de son personnage incarné dans Donjons&Dragons. 

Au moins, il savait que là il serait en sécurité. Normalement.


	2. Zombie boy romance active 1

Sacré Dustin ! En plus de lui préparer sa chambre, il avait pensé à mettre un petit carnet de dessin et des crayons sur la table de nuit lui étant assignée. 

Cette preuve d'amitié sans faille venait de lui faire esquisser un petit sourire rassuré : Il n'était pas complètement seul au fond. Malgré la distance, Dustin et Lucas restaient des amis fidèles et sincères. N'était-ce pas Lucas qui lui avait renvoyé toutes les affaires Donjons&Dragons que Will avait décidé de donner à la petite sœur de son ami, sachant très bien que Will le Sage ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps sans ses artefacts favoris. Sans des choses étant directement liées à une de ses plus grandes passions. Des choses lui étant intimement liées.  
Ainsi, Will Byers avait retrouvé ce qui faisait partie de lui. Se rendant compte que même en se débarrassant de tout ce qui concernait l'univers de son jeu de rôle favori, cette chose à le rendre si étrange et différent n'allait pas disparaître. Elle resterait là, ancrée et attachée à lui, à lui faire ressentir des choses tantôt plaisantes et parfois très déstabilisantes.

D'ailleurs, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, son imagination s'était parfaitement acclimatée à cette nouvelle ville. À cette nouvelle vie malgré tour inspirante et où le dessin se révélait être une fois de plus un allié de choix.  
Sans être devenu la nouvelle star de l'école où Will (et Elfe) venaient d'arriver, le jeune homme avait tout de même été bien vu dès les premiers jours. Apprécié, considéré, étudié avec plus de considération que dans son ancienne vie où il restait et resterait Zombie boy. Le petit garçon perdu avec lequel on marchait toujours sur des œufs, un être un peu à part à évoquer autant de mystères et de non-dits. Le gamin qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer et qui en plus était vraiment bizarre voire fou suite à sa mésaventure jamais vraiment élucidée dans les grandes lignes. Là, dans cette nouvelle vie, il était le petit nouveau étant un quasi génie pour dessiner des trucs géniaux. Et avait une "sœur" un peu étrange au demeurant mais au final très cool. Aussi cool que pourrait le devenir l'ancien Zombie boy n'ayant plus rien de commun avec celui qu'il représentait avant. Et ce n'était que le début !

Finalement, sa mère et son grand frère avaient peut-être eu raison dans leur paroles pas seulement réconfortantes. Cette vie serait un nouveau départ et une nouvelle chance, sans oublier son passé malgré tout mais ne pas devoir le traîner. Et c'est justement ce que Will craignait, d'être toujours enchaîné à ses sentiments pour Mike, déjà que tout venait de lui revenir dessus depuis son retour à Hawkins. Comme s'il retombait encore plus amoureux de son paladin préféré lorsque les deux amis d'enfance s'étaient donné une longue étreinte (à moitié) fraternelle lors de leurs retrouvailles. Celui qui ne supportait plus qu'on l'appelle Zombie boy aurait aimé que ce moment puisse durer le plus longtemps possible.  
Toutefois, ces nouvelles émotions fortes pour ses sentiments lui avait au moins apporté de la matière pour alimenter les aventures du Paladin Mike et de Will the Wise ! 

Et il allait de ce pas entamer le carnet offert par Dustin avec quelques dessins des deux compagnons de voyages et compagnons tout court qui entameraient une virée nocturne en tête à tête à Eauprofonde, pendant que le reste du groupe se reposait dans une auberge. Will s'en souvenait très bien : durant leur enfance commune, Mike avait toujours été fasciné par cette ville. La Cité des Splendeurs l'émerveillait et il faisait le projet d'y aller avec son groupe d’aventuriers (composé uniquement d'un paladin, un clerc, un ranger et un barde, à l'époque). Penchés devant une carte, les deux enfants mettaient en place ce qui ressemblait plus à une suite d'idées émerveillées qu'à un véritable programme de voyage mais Will s'était souvenu des axes les plus importants.  
Et c'était maintenant chose faite, au fur et à mesure que les pages du carnet prenait des couleurs, le petit groupe venait tout juste de faire halte à Eauprofonde.  
Le soir venu et suivant cette arrivée digne d'un rêve enfin devenu réalité, le paladin accompagné du clerc observaient à présent la Lune ressemblant à un diamant ainsi reflété dans l'eau. Inspiré par la présence de celui qui se reflétait aussi comme son plus précieux trésor, Will the Wise avait usé d'un enchantement pour faire encore plus briller le reflet des étoiles dans l'eau. Les faisant ainsi briller de milles feux, le Paladin s'en était à son tour retrouvé inspiré en avant à son compagnon qu'aussi nombreuses soient elles ces étoiles n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui... C'était beau et aussi magnifiquement niais que pourrait l'être un poème romantique elfique. Mais au moins cette dernière phrase pourrait amuser un certain barde. 

Son inspiration et son moral se rengorgeaient à cette remontée d'espoir.  
Peut-être que Will Byers (à la différence de son double vivant dans les Royaumes) n'avait pas beaucoup de chance en amour mais au moins l’amitié lui souriait toujours. Lui redonnait des couleurs aux moments où le jeune homme en avait le plus besoin. Les plus belles preuves d'amitié se révélaient souvent cause de Mike. Grâce à son ami Mike, ironiquement, qui restait son ami quoiqu'il arrive. 

Un ami, un ami précieux qui savait présenter des excuses mais surtout faisant à nouveau preuve à sa loyauté amicale à l'image de l'alignement exemplaire d'un véritable paladin. Malgré ce qu'ils avaient traversé et même en ayant des doutes sur les véritables sentiments d'un de ses amis les plus proches. Mike Wheeler était vraiment un gars bien, ou alors c'était un grand sensible, comme lui...

Car malgré tout ça, malgré toute cette souffrance que lui causait indirectement Mike, il l'aimait toujours. La distance n'avait rien atténué de ses émotions dites anormales, bien au contraire ! Tout en s'installant dans le lit et en s'attaquant à la première page du carnet de dessin laissé par Dustin, Will s'en rendait compte. Dans sa nouvelle chambre, sa nouvelle école, ses nouvelles habitudes, la présence de son ami d'enfance perdurait. 

Cependant, fort de sa sagesse, Will l'aimait tout en sachant que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques.  
Mike aimait Elfe, et il ne pourrait jamais en vouloir à Elfe d'aimer Mike. Ni détester la jeune fille pour se donner bonne conscience, pour calmer sa frustration, pour perdre bêtement une personne qui pourrait devenir une amie précieuse. Car oui, par leur cohabitation mise en place tragiquement par la force des choses, Will avait appris à mieux connaître la petite amie de celui dont il était amoureux. Ça, il avait hâte d'en parler avec son cher ami Mike. Lui apprendre que Onze appréciait beaucoup observer ses dessins et se plonger dans les histoires dessinées et imaginées par Will Byers. Ça aussi c'était une douce ironie. Tout le monde était gentil et compréhensif avec lui mais quelque chose manquait. Lui manquait. 

En attendant ce quelqu’un, malgré sa fatigue et sa tristesse lui retombant dessus, Will se trouvait un allié inespéré avec l'énergie que lui procurait les quelques verres d'alcool qu'il avait pris tout à l'heure. Pas de quoi en être complètement ivre, mais c'était un sacré coup de pouce pour ne pas fuir ou être pris de panique face à un combat. C'est à dire à nouveau mettre à nu ses sentiments via la création et dessiner son amour pour Mike sous couvert d'aventures heroic-fantasy.


	3. Zombie boy romance active 2

Will ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi... Combien de temps... ?   
La porte venait de s'ouvrir, dans son rêve ou bien dans la réalité. À moins qu'il soit momentanément de retour dans le monde à l'envers... 

En complice à demi, la petite lumière de sa lampe de chevet l'éclairait lui mais pas cet inconnu qui venait d'entrer. Un inconnu s’annonçant sans un mot, d'une démarche un peu mal à l'aise voire maladroite.  
Et pas si inconnu que ça puisque Will semblait discerner la silhouette de Mike Wheeler, bien connue de ses yeux et ses émotions. Mais le profil collait presque trop facilement, comme si le jeune homme essayait de s'en convaincre et que ses pensées ensommeillées encore embrouillées par l'alcool l'y aidaient.   
Comme si ça ne pouvait être que lui, que Mike. Comme si malgré leurs différents les deux amis d'enfance se retrouvaient toujours. Comme si Will n'attendait que lui, malgré les preuves d'amitiés sincères de Dustin et Lucas qui n'avaient jamais compté de la même façon. Pas moins, non, mais à un degré différent. Bien souvent face à cette constatation sûrement assez injuste pour ses deux amis, dans toutes sa sagesse bien mise à mal, Will le Sage se trouvait terriblement pathétique et d'une naïveté digne d'un humain comme le qualifierait élégamment un elfe bien sûr de lui.

Pour l'heure, ce gars plus complètement inconnu donnait l'impression d'être assez... hésitant. Confus, mal à l'aise, désorienté tel un petit garçon perdu. Mais tout de même assez familier pour refermer la porte d'un coup sec et carrément s'installer avec lui sur le lit. Se coller presque naturellement à son dos en se serrant contre le célèbre fan de D&D, comme si cela avait toujours été sa place...!  
Certes, leur amitié remontait à loin alors Will était bien placé pour savoir que Mike avait l'habitude de se serrer dans ses bras en cas de coup dur et s'apaiser progressivement en sentant la chaleur et la gentillesse rassurante de son ami Will. D'habitude. Avant. Car l'arrivée de Onze avait justement changé leurs petites habitudes. Leur amitié aussi. Une amitié à rester forte, mais plus fragile que dans son évidence enfantine d'autrefois. 

Pour confirmer cette impression, ce geste, cette impulsion pleine de sens, ressemblait fort à un cas de dispute entre Elfe et Mike. Et ce dernier était venu trouver du réconfort auprès d'un de ses vieux amis toujours fidèle au poste bien que terriblement troublé par cette soudaine proximité.   
Cet ami dont les désirs venaient d'être exaucés même s'il n'en demandait pas tant. Un ami ne repoussant pas cet étrange appel à l'aide mais ne manquant tout de même pas d'être étonné en sentant "Mike" l’étreindre si fort contre lui, allant jusqu'à déposer son visage contre sa nuque pour y humer son parfum, puis passer maladroitement mais délibérément sa main sous son pull... Et esquisser un petit ricanement très révélateur de sa véritable identité au moment où Will l'avait aussitôt repoussé d'un bond.   
La scène était digne d'un film, un film vraiment pas drôle : Troy Walsh jaugeant Will Byers qui reprenait tant bien que mal ses esprits, tous les deux assis sur le lit. L'un des deux s'étant relevé en catastrophe à ce contact des plus surprenant pendant que l'autre s'était redressé sur un coude. De manière à se retrouver assez mis en lumière et confirmer qu'il n'était pas Mike. Malheureusement... Mais maintenant Will prenait de moins en moins ses rêves pour des réalités. 

Toutefois, tomber nez à nez avec Troy Walsh relevait plutôt du cauchemar !   
Troy qui ne semblait pas dans son état normal et empestant l'alcool. Une version alternative de Troy, un simulacre raté, le Troy qui pourrait se trouver dans le monde à l'envers...? 

Non, le vrai Troy ne doutant jamais de ses techniques de lâche même lorsqu'il était visiblement bourré mais toujours en pleine possession de sa force pour se redresser d'un seul geste et plaquer une de ses anciennes cibles favorites sur le lit.   
Le coincer sur le lit aurait été le terme plus juste en fait, vu comment l'ancien tourmenteur de la petite bande de Mike tenait fermement les mains de sa proie pour ne pas lui laisser une chance. Même une minuscule chance de riposter, de garder un petit avantage plus loyal. Bien que Will the Wise savait sa force plus mentale que physique il aurait moins senti son ventre se tordre et son sang battre autant contre ses tempes en ayant plus les moyens de riposter, au lieu de se sentir complètement pris au piège tel un aventurier privé du soutien de son groupe. Encore pire qu'auparavant quand Troy lui faisait subir des brimades où là au moins il pouvait fuir ou compter sur le soutien de ses amis.

Connaissant l'animal, Troy n'allait certainement pas le chatouiller ou lui raconter une blague. Il allait plutôt lui faire du mal c'était certain. Le tabasser, lui casser volontairement quelques doigts, le frapper au visage prétextant un accident... déposer un peu gauchement son visage dans son cou pour... le renifler, s’imprégner de sa présence ? C'était en tout cas l'impression que Will avait eu en sentant Troy souffler si fort contre sa gorge.   
En fait, puisant dans toutes ses réserves de sagesse, Will ne voulait pas savoir ce que Troy avait en tête. Vraiment pas. Surtout en le sentant à présent se coller à son corps, le dominer de cette manière là aussi.  
Cependant, Zombie boy ressentait malgré tout une vague de pitié. D'empathie se manifestant à des moments les plus incongrues. En se disant que la fierté de Troy avait dû être blessée quand une fille avait repoussé ses avances et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux pour ses pulsions frustrées que de se contenter d'une de ses cibles adorées qui ne pourrait pas refuser pour des raisons que seul Troy devait trouver parfaitement logiques...   
En effet, les sens en alerte, Will avait réagi à la seconde lorsque Troy avait recommencé et fait plus que simplement calmer sa frustration. Qu'il avait passé à nouveau sa main sous son pull tout en lui mordillant le cou, des choses beaucoup moins inoffensives qu'un peu d’intimidation qui confirmerait à Troy Walsh que pour ça au moins il restait le meilleur. Ne s'attendant pourtant pas à se prendre un coup bien placé dans le ventre de la part de Zombie boy, mais en rire de bon cœur quand même en se retrouvant à présent hors de portée de sa cible bien qu'assez proche pour avoir une superbe vue sur l'air effaré de ce loser de Byers. Surpris de sa propre force bien relative ou en se disant qu'il était passé à deux doigts de se faire violer, au choix ! Même si Troy ne semblait pas le moins du monde impressionné ou désolé, bien au contraire. 

\- Tu devrais aimer ça pourtant comme tous les pd sont des salopes ! 

Will aurait dû le savoir, être rodé, que Troy ne faisait jamais dans la dentelle quand il était question de garder sa superbe à l'aide d'une bonne réplique blessante. Quand ce n'était pas ses insultes, son ironie abrasive et son humour cassant qui s'en donnaient à cœur joie.   
Ajouté au fait que l'éternel ennemi du groupe de Mike n'avait pas dû supporter de se faire repousser ainsi. Malgré le côté chaotique de leur relation, Will Byers connaissait bien Troy. À la différence de ses trois amis partageant autrefois son sort, il ne détestait pas ce gars qui passait son temps à tourmenter les plus faibles selon lui Pas complètement.   
Pendant un petit moment, dans un élan de gentillesse sincère, Zombie boy avait même songé à sympathiser avec Troy en guise de trêve. Essayer de comprendre pourquoi ce gars était si cruel et crispant pour ne pas dire méchant mais Will demeurait persuadé qu'il pouvait y avoir du bon en Troy Walsh. 

Sauf en cet instant peut-être. Où, trop énervé pour se demander si Troy parlait sérieusement ou non, son adrénaline l’empêchait d'avoir un raisonnement logique et empreint de sagesse. 

Ajouté au fait non négligeable que Will n'était pas le fils de Joyce Byers pour rien, il ne supportait pas d'être humilié injustement, pas pris au sérieux ou qu'une cause lui tenant à cœur soit bafouée de cette façon si... dégoûtante. Car oui, malgré toutes ses qualités humaines encensées par ses proches, en cet instant Troy le dégoûtait profondément. Et le jeune homme le lui avait bien fait savoir en lui répondant froidement, yeux dans les yeux, sans flancher, qu'il ferait ce genre de choses uniquement avec un gars qu'il aimerait vraiment. Qui le mériterait aussi. 

Malgré toutes les moqueries de Troy Walsh toujours très inspiré sur ce sujet, Will n'avait jamais eu réellement honte de cette différence. Sa famille, ses amis et même Onze l'avaient toujours beaucoup soutenu par rapport à son homosexualité en ne considérant pas cela comme une tare mais plutôt comme une force. Quelque chose à faire partie de lui ne le rendant pas mieux ou moins bien qu'un autre, juste lui même.   
Alors Troy pouvait bien dire ce qu'il voulait concernant ces clichés dégradants, cela ne l'atteindrait pas. C'était même plutôt son tourmenteur qui semblait à présent pensif, contrarié, pour ne pas dire... triste. 

Revenant vers lui, beaucoup plus hésitant, Troy n'avait pas laissé le temps à Will d'être surpris ni même de se reculer et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Avant de s'effondrer lamentablement sur le lit et s’endormir aussitôt. Laissant un Will complètement interdit, n'osant pas bouger ni à peine respirer, essayant de faire de l'ordre dans son esprit. 

Will ne comprenait pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette éventualité encore plus déstabilisante qu'un poisson géant placé en plein Outreterre. Ce n'était pas effrayant c'était presque pire.... Si bien que Will le Sage n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire que prendre ses jambes à son coup et laisser tomber ce donjon où il se passait vraiment trop de choses à le dépasser et mettre ses émotions en état de confusion.   
C'est donc sans beaucoup hésiter qu'il avait quitté la chambre, en tombant à moitié du lit mais Troy dormait assez profondément pour avoir le loisir de se moquer de lui, descendu en quatrième vitesse l'escalier, traverser la salle de réception quasi vide comme s'il portait des bottes de rapidité pour finalement achever sa course dans la demie obscurité du jardin. 

L'endroit idéal pour trouver refuge dans un buisson. Un buisson qui, par chance, n'était pas occupé par un couple ou un quelconque imprudent qui se serait fait vomir dessus sans crier gare. En entendant avant ce petit sanglot, signe que Will arrivait enfin à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.   
Tout depuis le début de cette soirée maudite sonnait comme une très mauvaise quête bricolée par un joueur novice ou atrocement machiavélique : Son ami Mike qui l'avait presque ignoré, quelques petits plaisantins à lui avoir fait comprendre que certains se souvenaient toujours de lui en des termes bien choisis, Troy qui était vu le rejoindre dans cette chambre où le jeune homme pensait enfin avoir la paix et Troy (toujours) qui avait voulu tester d'autres méthodes d'intimidation tout se comportant de manière si bizarre ensuite. Alors qu'il avait été assez gentil au début, en se serrant si tendrement à lui, comme s'il avait sincèrement besoin d'affection... Ce qui était sûr, c'est que Troy serait sûrement très vexé de savoir que c'était précisément son bisou un brin maladroit et surtout inattendu qui avait provoqué ce point de non retour lorsque Will avait senti son cœur se soulever. Certes, ce bref contact n'avait pas été une réelle embrassade mais ce rapprochement lui avait fait se rappeler qu'il avait toujours pensé que son premier baiser serait avec un autre. Cet ami que Will n'attendait plus mais aimait toujours... 

\- Will ?

Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il aurait aimé que cette personne soit Mike, mais cela valait mieux que cet arrivant surprise soit Max Mayfield plutôt que Troy.   
Non, en fin de compte Mad Max était la seule devant laquelle Will se sentait moins honteux de se présenter de façon aussi misérable. Une personne en qui il avait pleinement confiance et qui le jugerait moins que ses amis et s'inquiéterait beaucoup moins que sa mère ou son frère.   
Sûrement la seule personne de sa connaissance qui ne serait pas goguenarde et trop curieuse en voyant Zombie boy à genoux par terre, la mine complètement décomposée et presque hagard. Pas trop dégoûtée aussi, de lui proposer son épaule alors qu'il venait de vomir et était un garçon. Un garçon qui ne lui ferait aucun attouchement mais qui restait un spécimen du genre à éveiller toutes les pires abominations s'il se retrouvait en présence d'un être vu comme une créature féminine. 

Sauf que Maxine n'était pas le genre de personne à s'occuper de ces détails, elle s'en moquait bien et les méprisaient même cordialement. Elle considérait juste qu'un de ses amis avait besoin t'aide. Point.   
Elle prenait même la peine de lui demander s'il pouvait marcher, au cas où il faudrait appeler de l'aide. Et semblait même sincèrement soulagée en voyant Will se relever, en manquant de tomber, certes, mais au moins ce petit fou rire venait de détendre l’atmosphère pendant que le clerc acceptait de bon cœur l'aide du zoomer de leur groupe. 

Définitivement, Will était ravi que ça soit Max cette dernière personne à le rejoindre au cours de cette soirée digne d'une aventure épique et cauchemardesque dans une campagne D&D qui finissait malgré tout en happy end pour les intrépides aventuriers. Encore plus en entendant celle ci le prévenir que sa mère allait venir les chercher en voiture (elle lui avait passé un coup de fil quelques minutes auparavant comme la jeune fille s'ennuyait ferme en plus d'être fatiguée). Trop fatigué lui aussi, Will the Wise ne pensait pas du tout à ce que les parents de Max pourraient dire en voyant cette dernière ramener un gars à la maison. Peu importe, il aurait bien le temps d'y réfléchir plus tard, loin de Mike, de Troy, de tout ça.


End file.
